


Full of surprises

by Princess_Koneko



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Cute, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Koneko/pseuds/Princess_Koneko
Summary: Perry likes JD, but won't tell. JD likes Perry, but won't tell.Just a cute one shot!





	Full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom, but I'm a sucker for this pairing. I hope you guys like it!

"I hate fundraisers." Perry Cox muttered into his scotch as he sat at a table in the corner alone. It was the spring fundraiser for the hospital and Bob Kelso had made attendance mandatory for all the doctors that weren't working tonight. The room they had rented out at a hotel was decorated in a cheesy manner while everyone had dressed in formal wear. Perry could see his coworkers spread out across the room, making small talk with donors and other doctors alike. 

One particular doctor caught his eye as he scanned the room again. John Dorian was talking excitedly with someone as he gestured widely with his hands making Perry smile as he took another drink. JD had been at Sacred Heart almost four years now and had blossomed into an excellent doctor and Perry was finding it harder and harder to deny how much he liked the man though, something about him drawing Perry in. 

"Are you really just going to sit over here and sulk all night?" Carla Turk scolded, interupting his thoughts as she slid into the seat next to him with her husband close behind her. 

Perry fixed her with a glare as he drained the last of his drink before asking snidely, "Do you have nothing better to do than be over here annoying me?" 

Carla rolled her eyes, unimpressed by his attempt to scare her off as she leaned in to tell him lowly, "I know you're over here sulking about Bambi." 

Perry froze for a second before leaning away from with a scoff, crossing his arms on the table, "Yeah, that is nawt what is happening right now." 

"You two talking about the obvious crush Cox has on JD?" Turk injected, slurring slightly as he leaned towards them with a big grin. 

Carla grinned knowingly as she patted her husband's shoulder lovingly as Perry just leaned back in his chair, an unamused look on his face. Rolling her eyes again at his face, Carla assured him, "Don't worry, we're not gossiping about it to anyone. I noticed months ago and then Turk caught on last week when he caught you staring at Bambi. I haven't heard anyone else say anything about it." 

Sighing as he rolled his eyes, Perry looked around to make sure there was no one close to them before he leaned forward again, telling them flatly, "Okay, you found me out. Keep on keeping your mouths shut about it." 

Turk groaned loudly, drawing their eyes to him as he complained, "I am terrible at keeping secrets from JD. It's been so hard already." 

"Suck it up buttercup." Perry snapped, rolling his eyes again, getting more annoyed by the second. 

"You know he likes you too right? Like when we drink he won't shut up about it. I'm not supposed to tell anyone that either. See? I can't keep secrets! It's too hard." Turk groaned again as he let his head fall onto the table with a thud. 

Carla patted his back with a smile, turning to Perry to explain, "He didn't eat lunch so his drinks are really hitting him right now. He's not wrong though. Bambi's got it bad." 

Perry's eyes flashed over to JD again before returning his attention to a smug Carla, asking with a hint of disbelief to his voice, "If he's got it bad like you say, why hasn't he said anything to me?" 

Rolling her eyes dramatically as she reached over to smack him on the head, exclaiming, "The same reason you haven't said anything to him! You two keep dancing around each other, neither one making that first step. You both think you two being together is impossible, but you're only holding yourselves back." 

"JD likes to dance." Turk mumbled without lifting up his head. 

His eyes flashing back over to JD who had migrated over to the bar alone as Perry took in this new information quietly. JD was looking into his drink, his smile no longer on his face and without a word to the couple at his table, Perry stood and made his way over to him. He knew Carla was probably extremely smug as he reached JD, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he sat down on the stool next to him with a low, "You look upset Newbie." 

JD jerked in surprise, obviously not expecting Perry to be sitting next to him before relaxing and shooting him a small smile, "I'm not upset. It has just been a long day, ya know? And I really didn't want to come tonight." 

Perry studied him as JD turned back to the bar to finish off his beer for a few moments before asking him with a shrug, "Wanna ditch the party?" 

"I'm pretty sure Kelso doesn't want anyone to leave yet." JD countered with a grin, glancing around for the Chief of Medience. 

Scoffing with a roll of his eyes, Perry told JD flatly, "I am nawt scared of him. I'm leaving, you wanna come or not?" 

JD's grin widened as he questioned his mentor, "Do I get to ride in the porsche?" 

"Nope, I'm going to tie you to the hood like a deer. What a dumb question Newbie." Perry teased as he turned away from the bar and JD's grin and headed for the exit. 

Perry didn't turn to look back to see if JD was following him, he knew he would without a doubt. He saw Carla grinning right as he reached the door, but just kept walking until they reached the parking lot. JD bumped into him from behind as he stopped to look for his keys, making Perry turn and grin at JD who shrugged sheepishly, but remained quiet. JD was smiling, but Perry could see in his big blue eyes that he was apperhensive about what they were doing. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" JD questioned him, eyeing him suscioupously. 

Perry watched JD lick his lips and couldn't hold back anymore, especially with the information he just found out. Perry kept eye contact and then stepped into his space, cupping the back of his head as he pulled him in for kiss. JD was statue still for a moment, but caught up quickly, their lips sliding over each other's rapidly. Biting his lower lip to gain access to his mouth, Perry smirked into the kiss when JD gasped and gripped his suit jacket tightly. JD hummed happily when Perry moved his arms to wrap around him, pulling him as close as possible. Breaking the kiss to get some air, Perry moved one hand up to hold JD's cheek his thumb stroking his cheekbone, not moving away. 

"I was not expecting that." JD whispered, sounding both out of breath and happy at once. 

Smirking at the younger man, Perry leaned in to kiss him once more before pulling and stepping back to give him space as he told him smugly, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises Newbie." 

JD watched him intently for few moments before launching himself at Perry, throwing his arms around his neck going for another kiss. Perry was prepared and met him half way, returning his arms to his waist quickly, making JD hum happily into Perry's mouth. When the pair seperated, JD smiled widely at him, "You like me?" 

Planting one more quick kiss on his lips, Perry pulled back to grab JD's hand and pull him towards the car, "So much that I'll even let you pick the radio station."


End file.
